


S'mores

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to escape life for a while, so hikes out into the forest, shows Castiel how to make s'mores and makes love to his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

Dean watched the crackling of the flames spreading out across the surface of the campfire, shimmering and shimmying and sending sparks on up into the night sky. He could feel the heat from the fire playing across his skin, heating the front of his t shirt and jacket until he felt the chill of the night recede. He settled down a little more, feeling a nap pull at the edges of his consciousness and enticing him into an early sleep. He roused himself and checked his watch, blinking fiercely until his eyes came into focus and he could read the watch's dial.

He grunted, breath huffing from his nostrils when he realized that the time was only 7pm. He sat up straighter, scrubbing knuckles into his eyes to waken himself up, before he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. He heard the sound of Castiel's arrival before he saw him, that sudden shift and crackle of wings fluttering heavily and shifting great quantities of air. Dean smiled, unsurprised that the angel had found him, even at this great distance from civilization.

Dean looked up and caught the loaded gaze from his friend, plump lips pouting pensively as he stared at him intently, and the skin furrowed and creased into a frown between liquid blue eyes. The firelight glimmered in the angel's eyes, catching and dancing there as though caught there, never to be released again. The orange glow gave a comforting cast to Castiel's face, instead of a forbidding one, lending the angel an otherworldly beauty that normal light didn't. Usually he looked overly pale beneath the ruffled expanse of sot dark hair covering his head, bleached still further by the bland tan of his coat. The angel looked beautiful to Dean right then, more so than usual. He wasn't ashamed to think thoughts like that, at least not any more. Dean wasn't embarrassed to admit to himself, that it hadn't been the first such thought like that and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Despite his inherent need to be alone for a few days, he still was glad that Castiel had come.

"Hey sweetheart. You wanna sit down?" Dean asked, as he patted the ground beside his own body in invitation.

For a moment it seemed as though Castiel would refuse the offer, but instead he sat, smoothing his coat absentmindedly into neat folds around him. His slender hands never stopped moving, eventually stilling and coming to halt upon his lap. He stared at the flames for a few moments, before he turned to Dean.

"Why are you here?" the angel asked, voice as inflectionless as usual.

Dean smiled sadly at that, but still stared at the back of one of Castiel's hands resting in his lap.

"Just needed a few days off, Cas," the hunter explained, after a brief pause to collect his thoughts. "There's just too much going on right now and I felt I had to get away."

"Understandable," Castiel said, with a dip of his head towards Dean.

The angel fell mercifully silent, all too content to remain in Dean's presence and leave him to his own thoughts. Dean thought of all that had happened in the last few weeks, of discovering that Sam was alive when Dean had thought him lost to the Pits of Hell and the subsequent discovery that somehow, Samuel Campbell and the Winchester's third cousins were in attendance. Then followed the arrival of a shapeshifter baby, followed by the events surrounding the Staff of Moses causing havoc on people connected to the "boy with no face." Dean thought again of Castiel's return and of how the angel had announced that Dean and he had a special bond, that precluded Castiel ever appearing before Sam.

Dean tried to avert his thoughts away from the resultant argument between himself and Sam, of how Sam had demanded that Dean tell him why Dean and Castiel had that bond in place. Dean had surmised that he was Castiel's charge and had been dragged from Hell by the angel, whereas Sam hadn't had that luxury. Sam had seemed to think there was more to it, badgering Dean for more information regarding their "special bond."

Dean, at the time, wished Castiel had been there to help him, to rescue him from the unrelenting younger brother, but was too scared to call for Castiel, just in case it inflamed the already incensed Sam. When the younger hunter refused to quit, Dean had turned the conversation towards Sam.

"Since we're on the subject, yet again, why don't you tell me all about how comes you're out of the cage, huh? "I don't know" simply doesn't cut it," Dean had yelled at Sam, to which Sam had merely turned away. "Funny how you practically tortured me into telling you all about my time down in Hell and now, when you're in the same position, you won't tell me one god-damned thing. Now, does any of that sound fair to you?"

"What happened to me in Hell has nothing to do with you," Sam said, with the typical smug smile he'd almost been constantly wearing since he'd returned from Hell and walked back into Dean's life. "My experience was different to yours. That's how it went for me, and you don't need to know more."

"Yes, I do, I'm your freaking brother, or have you completely forgotten the meaning of the word?" Dean had yelled at Sam's retreating back.

"Save it for another time, Dean. Sometime never, perhaps," Sam threw over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean was left standing alone in the middle of the motel room floor, wondering when things had gone so drastically wrong for him. He'd sighed, scrubbed his face and packed his bag to leave. He sincerely doubted Sam would care either way upon finding Dean absent upon his return and knew that if Sam decided he could be bothered to want him back, he'd call.

Dean brought himself back to the present and the ever flickering fire before him, to face Castiel again. the angel had been patiently waiting beside him, content to remain silent while Dean thought.

"You should go back, you know," Castiel finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe," Dean said. "Not yet though. Let Sam decide where his so called loyalties lay first, huh?"

Castiel remained silent, yet Dean knew that he was in supportive agreement with him.

"Good job I have you, huh?" Dean said, with a smile that was meant to be ironic but turned out to be anything but.

Castiel watched the grateful expression play across the hunter's face, and instilled itself deep into Dean's eyes.

"Yes, you have me, You always will," Castiel assured him, immediately.

Dean smirked at that, before turning to cast a glance over at his bag and supplies.

"Hey, I should show you how to make s'mores," Dean said, with an inspired grin, as he stood.

His joints groaned slightly, too used to sitting in the same period for s long time to start moving again so quickly. He stretched, exposing the long line of his abdomen, and Dean grinned when he saw Castiel staring at him. He could feel the weight of the angel's gaze, trailing down his abdomen, following the thin line of hairs that dipped down into his jeans, out of sight. The hunter stopped stretching and walked past Castiel, ruffling the angel's soft dark hair on an impulse as he did so. Castiel chuffed out a laugh, obviously pleased by the sudden show of friendship, before he fell silent again, and continued to watch Dean gather together the ingredients needed to make s'mores.

Finally, when he was satisfied he had everything, Dean sat beside Castiel, a little closer to the angel than he had been before, and made the angel smile a little. Dean displayed the contents of his hands to the angel.

"Now, these go together to make the food of the Gods, Cas," Dean said, proudly. "Once you've tried these, you'll want some more, hence the name, s'mores."

Castiel nodded, taking the situation very seriously, paying attention to every last word that fell from Dean's mouth. The hunter had to stop and smile a little sadly at that, unused to that much attention being paid over his words, despite it being unimportant in the scheme of things. Castiel was refreshing like that, taking an interest in what Dean had to say and taking even the most unimportant things seriously. It almost made Dean feel special and wanted.

"What do you do with them?" Castiel asked, as he plucked the package of marshmallows from Dean's hands and examining them closely.

Dean took them from him, and opened the crinkling cellophane, before plucking one of the plump white pillows from the depths of the bag and placing it upon the angel's lips. Castiel closed his mouth around the marshmallow and the ends of Dean's fingers, plush lips forming around the hunter's fingertips in a soft wet line. Dean's breath came a little harshly and he waited until Dean pulled the marshmallow from his hand and chewed slowly.

"It's good," Castiel said, with a slow, singular nod.

"Wait til you taste it when it's finished," Dean told him.

He fell quiet as he assembled the first s'more, trapping sweet marshmallows and chunks of chocolate between two graham crackers, before spearing the whole thing upon a handy stick. He held the stick, s'more as well over the flickering flames and waited. Once Dean was satisfied that the crackers and marshmallows were toasted enough, and thet chocolate was sufficiently melted, he pulled the stick towards his own body, and bleew on the outside of the graham crackers to cool it off a little. When it was cool enough, he pulled it from its stick and handed the whole lot to Castiel.

The angel took it dubiously, but said nothing until he'd sampled the sweet treat. Dean waited for his verdict while he assembled a second s'more for himself.

"This is good," Castiel said, in approcal, as Dean stretched his own s'more over the flames for toasting.

"I told you it would be, didn't I?" Dean asked, witha snort of laughter at the angel.

Castiel nodded, but remained silent, wrapping his mouth around the treat careful not to burn eithewr lips or tongue upon the heated chocolate inside. The toasted graham craclers crunched between his teeth as he chewed, and he licked traces of chocolate and smears of melted marshmallows from the surfaces of his lips. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye, as he waited for his own s'more to toast. Finally, he was satisfied it was toasted enough for his liking and pulled it free from his stick once it was cool enough. He sat beside his angel, slowly consuming swett treats by the flames of a flickering fire, silent and comfortable in each other's company.

They'd finished their third s'more apiece when Castiel shifted a little closer to Dean, staring at him intently, plush lips parted slightly as he stared. Dean turned to face him, before he smiled a little uncertainly at him. The angel leant forward and pressed his lips against Dean's, and the hunter surprised himself by kissing back, hungrily lapping at the angel's lips until all traces of chocolate and marshmallow had been removed from their ripe surfaces and all he could taste was Castiel.

He propped his hand against the nape of Castiel's neck, threading his fingers through the soft hair that curled above the angel's collar and pulled him into a deeper kiss. It was as if a dam had been released, emotions flooding through Dean's body as though everything made sense and now coalesced into something meaningful and beautiful, as though his life had a purpose at last.

He kissed Castiel as though the angel were his last lifeline and he pulled away, gasping fro breath as he stared at Castiel.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dean asked, feeling a little muddleheaded and intoxicated on angel kisses.

"I believe you humans call it a kiss," Castiel said dryly.

Dean had to laugh at that, before he said - "Dude, I know. I meant ... actually, I don't know what I meant. All I know is I want more of it, whatever it was."

"I am glad. This is good, Dean," Castiel said, allowing himself to look pleased for the first time since Dean had known him.

"The hell it is," Dean said, before leaning in to snag another kiss from Castiel's willing lips.

He didn't remember getting undressed, nor undressing Castiel. All he knew was that they were both sitting in front of the fire, naked, staring at each other lit by the flames, hands entwined and reaching to caress each other's exposed skin. Dean wanted Castiel, wanted to make love to him, yet felt held back, as though he'd ruin everything they had between them. He thought back over their time together, of being pulled from Hell by the angel, of slowly becoming friends with him and then fighting alongside him, when Castiel had chosen to remain by his side and therefore defying Heaven in the process. He remembered meeting Castiel again after a year apart and of the relief he felt that the angel had come back again, to him. He thought of what Castiel had said, of there being a strong bond between them, that was non-existent between Castiel and Sam.

"You are not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do, Dean," Castiel assured him, as though reading Dean's thoughts. "I want you to sleep with me, to make love to me. I want you, Dean, only you."

Dean leant in, to cover his single tear that Castiel's announcement had made, and pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft, responsive mouth.

"I don't want this to come between us, or ruin anything," Dean said. "You're different, better than anyone else I've been with. I want this to last."

"As I said before, we have a bond. This will not be broken, instead it will grow stronger between us," Castiel assured him, without ever dropping his gaze from Dean's.

"If you're sure," Dean said, feeling hesitation for the first time in his life.

He'd never had cause to hesitate before and had never needed to. He knew he'd never had anything to hesitate about, until now. Instead, he put all thoughts of hesitation aside and leant in to slowly ease Castiel to the leaf littered florr beneath the angel's nody, before covering the angel with his own. He waited and allowed Castiel to adjust to his weight, before he ran one hand up and over the angel's side, smiling at the feel of smooth skin beneath his palm and fingers. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and nuzzled Castiel's neck tenderly. Castiel purred and turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to Dean's ear gently.

Dean pressed fingers against Castiel's mouth and held his breath while Castiel suckled upon them. The angel's eyes never left Dean's, contentment evident in his gaze as he lapped and laved at the hunter's rough fingers. The trust in his eyes was heartbreaking to see and Dean didn't want to hurt him. He pulled his fingers from Castiel's mouth, before easing his hand between their flush bodies, running his hand over Castiel's partially hard dick and moving on to caress his balls. He slid his hand still further, tracing the angel's hole gently, enjoying the small whimpers of surprised arousal that leaked past Castiel's parted lips, thin chest rising and falling in heated gasps.

Dean cast a glance up at Castiel's face, smiling in reassurance as he slowly eased himself inside the angel's ass, keeping his movements slow and easy, allowing Castiel time to adjust to the alien intrusion. He moistened his own lips as Castiel groaned loudly, hands flaxing and clawing at mid-air, eyes blind to everything but sensations coursing through him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked the angel gently.

"More," Castiel insisted, whish was answer enough for the hunter.

He started pumping his hand against Castiel's body, more confidently, widening his lover in gentle strokes, checking every now and again to make sure that Castiel was still okay. The angel was shining by the time that Dean eased his hand away, eyes shining with happiness and deep arousal, body shaking with barely supressed tension and pleasure.

Dean slicked up his own cock easily, before laying back down upon Castiel again. He encouraged Castiel to widen his legs, so that their spread expanse could accommodate him properly. He settled in against Castiel, bodies slotting together perfectly and Dean slowly penetrated his lover. He kept his gaze trained upon Castiel's face, ready to stop at the slightest hint of pain. No pain was forthcoming: instead, Castiel looked just as aroused as before, open to the new sensations flooding through his body.

Dean felt Castiel's slender hands resting upon his back, long fingers caressing his skin as the hunter fully sheathed inside his lover. The hunter rested for a time, letting them both adjust to the sensations, body shaking at the feel of Castiel warm and hot around him, surrounding him.

"Cas" he moaned, voice broken and ragged, before he started thrusting inside his lover, slowly, keeping every movement slow and purposeful.

Castiel's eyes locked with Dean's and the inexperienced angel shuddered and moaned beneath the hunter. Dean reached down and started stroking Castiel's erect dick, keeping his movements upon him slow and steady. Castiel's eyes flew wide open and he moaned, tone guttural and eager, encouraging Dean onto further efforts. The angel didn't last long. He soon came over Dean's fingers with a surprised, yet pleasured whine deep in his throat and he cradled Dean against him tenderly. Dean continued thrusting into Castiel, before finally cumming inside Castiel, flooding him with his seed and a deep groan of the angel's name.

He rolled away, and stared up at the sky far above them, arm flung out by his side. He smiled when he felt Castiel settle into his side and he turned a kiss upon the angel's cheek. Castiel sghed, and rested his cheek upon Dean's shoulder. The firelight crackled nearby, sending soothing warmth over their sweaty skin.

"That was ... fantastic," Castiel said, with a smile pulling at the corners of his plump lips.

"Don't sound so surprised, Cas," Dean laughed at him, squeezing his shoulder with his hand.

"I haven't done this before, Dean. I didn't know what to expect," Castiel said, with a one shouldered shrug that Dean had never seen before.

"You're right," Dean allowed. "It was fantastic. In fact, it's the best I've ever had."

Castiel stared at him, and Dean assumed that the angel didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"It's true," Dean insisted, with an easy laugh.

"You won't leave me?" Castiel asked, eyebrow raising slightly over one calm blue eye.

"You just try and stop me from staying," Dean said, and he was surprised that he actually meant it. "Now do you want some more?"

"Some more?" Castiel asked, lips pouting out with confusion.

"Some more of everything. S'mores, sex, booze, whatever you want," Dean said, with a smirk.

"Yes, to all," Castiel said, with a hopeful tilt to his head.

Dean chuckled, before he ruffled Castiel's hair again in an affectionate gesture. He watched Castiel's face again and the angel didn't appear to mind the gesture, so the hunter repeated it. Castiel's eyes brightened into a smile, and he sat watching as Dean moved naked around the fire, comfortable in their nudity to not let it affect either of them. They soon settled down beside the fire again, enjoying freshly made s'mores, beer, before making love again in front of the flickering flames of a fire.

~fini~


End file.
